New Years at STNJ HQs
by midnight darkness2012
Summary: Amon is gone even for christmas he doesnt show but New Years at Harry's gets a little heated, mature Language. A&R New Chapters Peeps! Please take the time and R&R tell me your opinions
1. Chapter 1

"Seems as though work has slowed down," Sakaki explained lounging in his office chair, Robin was staring out the window wondering where her old partner was, no one had seen him in weeks, even for Christmas he hadn't bothered to show up. Robin held dear to her a little box, she carried it everywhere with her, it was her Christmas gift to Amon, inside was something of his style but never wore an, Robin stared at it at night right before she went to bed.

"Where are you Amon?" Robin whispered as she played with the little box.

"Robin, you coming with us, we are going to Harry's for New Years," Dojima asked, Robin thought she should just go home,

"Um, I don't know, I'm not one to party, or to drink," Robin shaking her head as she glanced over at Amon's empty desk. Robin didn't want anyone to know that she missed her partner, but everyone already knew, they all missed him, that and curiosity was getting the best of everyone. Where was Amon? Although Amon had never really warmed up to Robin and thought of her only as a child and a tag along to her he was a good friend and a great partner, he was always there for her though he never really comforted her or talked to her but he always let her crash at his place if she needed to.

"Come on Robin, go with us, it will be fun, and I am sure Harry will give you some of his famous eggnog," Karasuma smiling, Robin sighed,

_I doubt it will be fun, but they will not stop badgering me till I agree to go, so I guess I will have to, I don't have to drink though, _Robin shrugged as she thought silently.

"Fine, I'll go," Robin sighed heavily, Dojima had a big grin on her face,

_I really don't like that look on Dojima's face, what the hell does she have in store for me tonight I wonder, _Robin raising a brow in confusion. Dojima got out two suitcases,

"Robin, sit down, I'm going to make you over, wait, first go try these dresses on, come out in the one you want to wear tonight," Dojima giving her some dresses. Robin grunted,

"Isn't it enough that I agreed to go with you guys, besides who am I trying to impress?" Robin quietly.

"Come on, haven't you ever partied before, who knows maybe your partner will show up," Dojima counting on it. Robin laughed a little,

"Amon has not been seen for weeks, what makes you think that he would show up on a night like tonight?" Robin standing there with the dresses,

"Just go put one on," Dojima pushing Robin into the bathroom. Robin locked the door, she sighed again, but it came out more like a growl,

"Its not like I am changing just because I wear some make up and a short dress, a really short dress, and its just for one night," Robin thought out loud. Slowly Robin put the black silky dress on, it came to rest a little above her knees, Robin felt very awkward, with all the skin showing considering her convent dress came down to the ground covering all of her legs, but she was 6 ft tall and this dress she wore now would certain draw attention to her long legs.

"Come on Robin, lets see," Karasuma screaming through the door, Robin hesitated. The door slowly creaked opened, Sakaki had a mouth full of coke but when he caught a glimpse of Robin in the black dress that was sleeveless coke went spraying from his mouth, he jerked up from his chair, coughing a little.

"Robin, you look hot!" Sakaki coming over to her, Michael laughed at little,

"What he means to say is that you look beautiful, er, maybe gorgeous is the word I am looking for," Michael scratching his head and blushing.

"Boys, you haven't seen nothing yet," Dojima sitting Robin down and putting the make-up on her and letting her hair down and fixing it.

"Guys, for one night only, I present to you, the new and improved Robin Sena," Dojima stepping aside, Robin felt nasty with the make-up on but she could do it for one night, just in case Amon were to show up. Michael and Sakaki were both speechless,

"You know if you guys hold those mouths open long enough a fly is going to fly in there and lay eggs," Robin seriously.

"Robin, you'll save a dance for me right?" Michael stuttering, Robin smirked,

"Me too!" Sakaki jumping in,

"Of course," Robin smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin wore Amon's work trench coat that he had left behind hanging on his office chair. Robin stood looking in at the large crowd, she turned around,

_I can't go in there with all those people staring at my legs _Robin walking past Michael,

"Whoa, where you going? Come on, I'll escort you in," Michael having his arm out for her to hook onto, Robin stared, she slowly turned and hooked her arm with Michael's arm and kept the coat around her seen as it almost swallowed her whole.

"Hey Harry, how about fixing my little Robin here something with a little taste and a kick to it," Michael sitting with Robin at the bar,

"Hey my little chick-a-dee, what can I fix for you tonight?" Harry leaning on the bar,

"Um, how about that famous eggnog of yours," Robin screaming over the blaring music. Harry laughed a little,

"Okay, but don't drink to much of it, it will knock you on your ass," Harry smirked as he fixed her one. Robin glanced at Harry, she smirked back thinking he was joking,

"Notice anything about our little Robin?" Michael smiling, Harry turned back around after fixing Robin the eggnog and sat it down in front of Robin,

"Oh, my goodness Robin, stand up and let me get a good look at you," Harry coming around the bar and getting a good look at her.

"You are so pretty tonight! Wait, hang on, I got a digital camera this Christmas from my kids, I have to get some pictures of you guys," Harry smiling, he ran around the bar and grabbed his camera.

"Come on Robin, you got to take the coat off so Harry can get a good picture," Karasuma, Dojima, and Sakaki joining them, they all grouped together, Robin slowly pulled the trench coat off and handed it to Harry, there were some whistling, Robin leaned over to Karasuma,

"What are they whistling at?" Robin softly,

"Those long legs of yours probably," Karasuma laughing a little, Robin glanced around her.

"Come on guys group together, Michael, you and Sakaki bend down in front, we have to make sure we get some good shots of Robin, Harry smirked. He took a couple of the gang and then of Michael and Sakaki and Robin and then Dojima took a picture of Harry and Robin, Robin was kissing his cheek in the picture. Dojima giggled,

"That was a cute one," Dojima giving the camera back to Harry, Michael gave Robin back the coat, Robin hung onto it and sat back down at the bar, placing the trench coat over her legs to hide them. Karasuma, Dojima, and Sakaki all went to the dance floor, leaving Michael and Robin to drink, Robin wasn't fond of making an ass out of herself in front of people, though she could dance very well, she had took ballroom dance lessons. A couple hours later, Robin was finishing her second glass of eggnog,

"Give me one more Harry," Robin slipping him some money, Michael saw someone coming in and giving him a ugly look,

"Uh, Robin, I'm going to split onto the dance floor, good luck," Michael softly, he ran for cover. Robin watched him run off, she turned to look at what scared him away, she laughed, there standing before her, in a black nice jacket, with a white long sleeve shirt, and some nice slacks, with a black leather belt with a silver plain belt buckle, and wearing some shoes that were so shiny he could see his own reflection in them stood Amon.

"Nice to see my work coat is being well taken care of, Harry, put this in the back for safe keeping would you?" Amon giving Harry his jacket that he had took off, Harry nodded and went to the back. Sipping through her straw, Robin closed her eyes and shook her head,

"Funny, you choose tonight of all nights to show yourself, you know I know you only think of me as a child and as a tag along but I really think of you as a good friend and you, you just disappear like that, for two weeks, no one has seen or even heard from you, I got you a Christmas gift, like it even matters to you," Robin fishing around in the coat pocket, Amon looked at Harry as he walked back up front, Harry took the time and caught a snap shot of Amon and Robin sitting there, he knew one day Amon and Robin would fall for one another, he smiled at the thought.

"Its her third cup, I tried to warn her about the eggnog, but she's like you, she doesn't like to listen," Harry smirked,

"Robin, why are you all dressed up tonight?" Amon could tell she was drunk because Robin always kept to herself and she was never open with him during the year that they were partners.

"It was Dojima's idea, besides, I look a lot older than I am, so you can quiet treating me like a damn tag along and a child, I'm 16 Amon, I deserve to be treated like a partner than a child, here, go ahead, open it," Robin giving him the little box and his trench coat and hitting the dance floor with Sakaki. Amon stared at the little box, he glanced at Harry giving him a look,

"Well she is a kid, she needs to be in school, STN-J is no place for her," Amon boomed,

"Cut her some slack Amon, she isn't a normal teen and you know that, she has busted her ass off as your partner and you still treat her like a child," Harry getting a bit harsh, Amon was stunned hearing this come from Harry,

Amon stared back down at the little box.

_Maybe he is right, Robin has been a good partner, I do need to lay off of her some, maybe she is still upset that I missed her 16 birthday at the office _Amon thought. Slowly he opened the box, he noticed that the lid of the box was falling apart a little, he knew by that sign that Robin had been taking his gift out and looking at it.

_She must have really missed me _Amon confused, inside the little cardboard box was another box, a black velvet box.

"You know you hurt Robin when you left with no word I am assuming, she cares a lot about you Mr. Amon," Harry seriously, Amon glanced at Harry a little and returned his gaze back to the little black velvet box. As he opened it up, he found a spinning ring stuck in the middle of the box, he smirked,

_It can't possibly be the right size, no one knows my size _Amon taking the titanium ring with a tiny diamond in the middle and tried it on his middle finger. Amon's eye brows furred in confusion and amazement,

_How could she have possibly known my size? _Amon taking the ring off, he looked on the inside to find out what type of metal it was, but that's not all that he had found, there was a little inscription inside;

_To my best friend and partner. _

Seeing this almost made Amon's jaw drop open, not only was this type of ring the most expensive but Robin had declared her feelings inside this mere object. Amon slid the ring on,

"Put this somewhere for safe keeping Harry," Amon handing his work coat to Harry. A slow song came on, Amon got up from the bar,

"Mr. Amon, take care of her out there tonight, she's drunk," Harry reminding him, Amon nodded, slowly he walked off. Michael was now dancing with Robin, it was his turn for a dance with Robin, he felt a tapping on his shoulder, he turned around, he nodded to the man and turned back around and kissed Robin's hand and left her.

"Michael, where are you going?" Robin wobbling a little, she wobbled into someone,

"Sorry…." Robin looking up and having to catch her breath.


	3. Chapter 3

Robin stared up at the gray cold eyes, she could never read them as she could others, she couldn't read them now, he simply held out his hand for her to take, Robin put her hand in his, he grabbed her waist and pulled her tight against him, they started to ballroom dance. The other dancers stepped aside and let them dance, for the time being Robin seemed sober, Amon dipped her and twirled her, on the last dip Robin slowly raised back up with the help of Amon's hand on the back of her neck and back, she curled her head into his chest.

_God, how I have missed you, you will never know how much I have missed you _Robin starting to cry into his chest. When the song finally ended, Robin ran off, Amon could feel the wetness on his shirt,

_She really did miss me, I'm sorry Robin, I had to leave, I had no choice _Amon going to the bathroom to clean his shirt from the make-up that had been smeared with Robin's tears.


	4. Chapter 4

Amon made his way back to the bar with his long sleeve shirt sleeves rolled up, it was 11:30 still thirty minutes to go till New Years.

"You guys looked good out there together, I got some pictures," Harry smiling, Amon growled,

"Don't worry, you guys will get a copy, where did Robin go?" Harry asked,

"I don't know, I think I may have made her sick with all that twirling around, I think she went to the bathroom," Amon shrugged.

"I saw her head out the back, a strange guy was following her," Karasuma smirked, she was toasted, Amon stared at Harry for a few seconds and jumped up and ran out the back. With Amon's keen scent of smell he picked up on the scent of alcohol and blood, he searched for Robin very carefully, with keeping his ears and eyes well open.

"Amon," Robin grunted, Amon ran in the direction of her cry for help, a man had already had Robin's dress in pieces and was in the middle of raping her, Amon's rage got the best of him, the man turned and stared at Amon and slowly got up, Amon glanced down at Robin, she was shaking and cold and wet where it had rained earlier on in the day. Amon turned his glare at the man who was running away, suddenly as if some invisible thing were choking the life from this man and he fell to his knees, Amon wasn't through with this guy not by a long shot, Amon started to walk slowly in the direction of where the man sat on his knees still being choked.

"Amon, get me out of here before the others see me like this," Robin knowing his powers had awaken now, slowly Amon turned back around and stared at Robin, she had barely any clothes left after the man had torn the dress. Amon crept over to Robin and picked her up in his arms, he walked to his car and put her in the backseat, his anger was still swelled in his body and veins.

"Amon," Robin shaking still,

"You're safe," Amon boomed as he popped the trunk open and got a blanket out, he came back and threw it over Robin, he shut the door and quickly walked around the car and jumped in the driver's side and took off.


	5. Chapter 5

Amon pulled up to a house, with his tires squealing, he parked the car and turned the engine off, quickly he went around and grabbed Robin out carefully with the blanket still wrapped around her, he felt her flinch a little,

"Amon," Robin mumbled.

"I'm making sure that you're okay, this guy is my doctor, he wont hurt you," Amon boomed, he carried her in his arms up to the door. All the lights were off, Amon still rang the doorbell, knowing the doctor was probably already asleep since the lights weren't on.

"Come on doc," Amon cursing a little under his breath, the doctor came to the door in his robe.

"Amon, come in, who's this?" the doctor standing aside, letting them in the house,

"My partner, she was raped tonight, can you make sure there wasn't any damage to her insides?" Amon standing there with her in his arms, he could feel something running over his arms, it was Robin's blood.

"Bring her to the bedroom, this way," the doctor leading the way. Amon gently laid Robin down, when he tried to pull away Robin clung to him for dear life, Amon gave her a look,

"So with her it looks like she trusts you a lot, I've got to get my tools," the leaving the room.

"Robin, you have to let go of me so I can shift around," Amon boomed in his deep voice, Robin shook her head, she didn't like that idea one bit.

"Robin, open your eyes, look at me," Amon brushing her tangled wet hair out of the way, she still clung to him, slowly she opened her eyes.

"I know you are scared, I am here, I'm not leaving your side, but if you truly trust me you'll let me go so I can situate myself without hurting you any more than you are already," Amon strongly. Slowly Robin let go of Amon, he got up and got behind her and pulled her closer to him, she grabbed his arm, the doctor walked in, she just about jumped out of the bed.

"Whoa, calm down Robin," Amon thinking that he had lost Robin somewhere along the way and she had been replaced by this scared, weak little child. Robin had a death grip on Amon's arm, Amon pulled the blanket up around her,

"Okay, Robin, I'm just going to take a look at you here and clean you up a little, Amon, you'll have to stop by and buy Robin some pads, she'll be bleeding for a couple of days," the doctor flipping back some of the blanket, Robin was cringing in Amon's lap.

"Of course," Amon still the same old stone voice and expression on his face, Robin saw the ring on his hand,

_It fits, I guess he liked it enough to wear it _Robin trying to take herself somewhere else other than where she was right then. When the doctor was finished with Robin she was cleaned up but still bled a little.

"Do you have anything to get her through the night with the bleeding?" Amon asked in his dark booming voice,

"My wife does, I'll go and get you a pair of underwear and some pads for her," the doctor stepping out of the room again. Robin groaned,

"I guess New Years was a bust, but Happy New Years Robin," Amon kissing her forehead.

"Don't let me go Amon, I don't want to be alone," Robin still having a fairly tight grip on his arm,

"You'll be staying at my place till this passes," Amon strongly. Robin still shook a little,

"I'll sleep in the floor of your room if it will make you feel a little more comfortable," Amon volunteered. Robin didn't say anything, Amon hoped that she wasn't going to shelter herself from everyone at the office but he did know that it was going to be hard for her to trust humans. The doctor entered the room, Robin jerked up,

"Calm down Robin, its just me, I want you both to listen carefully, Robin, in a couple of weeks I need you to take a home pregnancy test, you may have to take two or three, but there's a chance that you may be pregnant, also, you will have to get used to the bustling of people again, your nerves will be shot out for a while, you will be jumpy as you are now, but hopefully things will return back to normal, Amon, you can help her with this process, I want you to start out slowly, she will not be able to sleep for about month because of this incident, you may have to give her sleeping pills, and being that she trusts you, you need to be around her as much as possible, you might have to hold her a couple of nights, if she feels safe in your arms then she wont have a problem going to sleep, don't take her out at night unless its an emergency, the only people that should be around her are the ones that she can trust at least for now," the doctor explained to them. Amon was stuck at the words '_home pregnancy tests,'_

_Robin, pregnant, no, no, no, she can't be, she's just a kid, she can't have a baby _Amon freaking out on the inside, all of this was making Robin's grip get even tighter on Amon's arm, it was making her head spin,

_A baby, I can't take care of a baby! I feel so alone _Robin keeping her tears inside. Slowly she felt a large hand rub her back, she jumped a little,

"Its just me Robin," Amon boomed. She felt a little better, Amon was her partner and a friend, when she felt his hand on her back and heard his voice she felt like she had at least him. The doctor fixed the panties for her to wear with the pad in the bottom of them,

"Robin I am going to slip these underwear on you, okay," the doctor explained before hand what he was going to do, Robin nodded, the doctor slid the pair of underwear on her legs,

"Amon, stand her up for me please," the doctor needing her to stand up to slid the underwear on up to the right spot. Amon did so and the doctor slid them on up, Robin's nails were digging into Amon's arm and his arm was bleeding a little. Amon wanted to laugh at her for being such a baby but he didn't, this was serious, he didn't know how much pain she was in but he knew that the incident had caused more pain than of that what was inflicted on her. Amon got her in his arms, the doctor gave the extra pads to Robin,

"Tomorrow, send someone out to get Robin some clothes, she doesn't need to go out in public just yet," the doctor explained, Amon nodded,

"I'll call you if we have any more trouble," Amon's eyes thanking the doctor as they stood at the doorway,

"Of course Amon," the doctor leaving the light on for them till they drove away.


	6. Chapter 6

He pulled into the garage and took the remote and closed the garage back, Robin jumped a little, she glanced back to make sure no one jumped into the garage while the garage door was closing.

"You can wear whatever shirt of mine you want till we can get you some clothes, I'll call Karasuma tomorrow and have her get you some clothes," Amon explained. Robin was quiet for a few minutes, she wouldn't even look at Amon, slowly she turned her head in his direction,

"I don't want them to know yet, Amon," Robin softly,

"Of course Robin, I'll let you decide on when you should tell them," Amon boomed.

"Amon, with all I have been through tonight, I….. I don't want pity from you or the gang, can you please treat me like a person….as your partner," Robin slowly managing to look at where his hand rested.

"Of course Robin," Amon noticing she wasn't looking at him,

"Robin," Amon about ask her why she wasn't looking at him,

"I don't want to see that pity look that everyone gives everyone else when something like this happens, they always take pity on that person," Robin looking away. Amon put his hand under her chin, he slowly turned her to face him, Robin's green emerald eyes that held so much hurt and pain in them stared into his cold dark eyes, she found it comforting her now to stare into his dark coal eyes,

"What are my eyes telling you right now?" Amon with a serious look on his face, Robin shrugged.

"I never can read your eyes, but its not pity, and for some reason they are comforting me right now," Robin smirked.

"Robin, listen to me, you are my partner, and you have been a damn good partner to me, from now on I am not going to treat you like a child or a tag along, from this point forward you are my partner, and you will be treated like a partner," Amon staring her down,

"Unless I am pregnant right?" Robin frowning, he maintained his eye contact with her so she would know that he was serious,

"You will be treated as my partner from now on, no matter what the circumstances are," Amon having his hand out to shake on it, Robin smirked, she grabbed his wrist and did a warrior handshake on it.

"On a more lighter note, I have a few gifts for you since I didn't make it for Christmas," Amon getting out, he went and unlocked the door and flipped on a light, he came back to Robin's door, slowly he opened the door, Robin stared him down,

"Grab my neck, I'm going to carry you in the house," Amon boomed, Robin's heart raced a little, she grabbed his neck and he picked her up, she flinched a little. Amon couldn't stand it when she flinched with just by his mere touch,

"Robin, I am not going to hurt you, you know that right," Amon walking into the house with her.

"I know, but I can't stop it from happening," Robin explained softly, he gently sat her on the couch and walked around making sure the house was well lit for her liking so she would feel safe and made sure every door and every window was locked. Robin looked at him strangely,

"What is it?" Amon confused,

"That's my blood on your shirt isn't it?" Robin softly. Amon looked at his shirt, he could tell it bothered her, he unbuttoned the shirt and took it off, having a white tank top underneath it,

"Let me go soak this, and I'll give you your gifts," Amon seriously.

"Okay," Robin smirked, she liked gifts, so she seemed to chill out a little, a few minutes later he came back and found her laying on the couch trying to get comfortable,

"Are you ready for your first one?" Amon trying not to scare her too bad, she jumped anyway.

"Sure, I am up for gifts," Robin hearing him curse underneath his breath, Amon ran his fingers in his hair,

"I hate that this bastard did this to you, I thought you were going to the bathroom to clean up, I didn't know you went outside," Amon growled, Robin put her hand on his leg,

"Amon, look at me," Robin strongly, Amon looked up at her,

"You had no idea, I am just glad that you came out when you did, you were there to stop him, that's what is important," Robin rubbing his leg. Amon still had an angry look on his face, he opened his mouth to argue with her, Robin shook her head, he changed the subject.

"Okay first present," Amon whistled, a German Shepherd came running down with black collar and a red bow around the collar, Robin smiled big,

"A puppy! I get two watchdogs huh?" Robin laughing a little as she held her stomach that was a little sore inside,

"He's for company too, his name is Ronin, I gave him a name but you can change it if you want," Amon shrugged, the dog jumped on the couch and licked her face,

"Aw you are a sweet boy, Ronin is a good name," Robin talking to Amon and the dog. Amon slowly got up, he walked to the entertainment system and grabbed a little box, he turned around and walked over to Robin, he noticed if he moved slowly she didn't jump too bad, he sat back down.

"Another one, I must have been good this year," Robin telling the dog,

"Its because I missed your birthday while I was away, go ahead open it," Amon giving it to her. Robin ripped the paper off and opened the box,

"Oh my god! I have been wanting some leather strips to wrap my hair in, thank you!" Robin hugging him, Amon was caught off guard, he gently hugged her back.

"I thought you might like them, and here is your last one," Amon fishing in his nice pants pocket and bringing out another little box, he gave it to her. Robin looked at him, slowly she opened the box, inside was a heart locket. Robin's eyes grew wide,

"Its real Titanium, I overheard you talking to Karasuma I knew you hated gold so," Amon shrugged. She opened the locket and saw a picture of Amon and herself in it, Robin was on the verge of tears, she cleared her throat,

"Thank you Amon, I love it," Robin trying to smile, he flipped the locket over on the back, there was an inscription on it;

_I'll always be here. _

Robin's eyes were swallowed up by tears, she smiled, she shook her head,

"Somehow I already knew that you would always be here," Robin looking down.

"Here, let me put it on you," Amon taking the necklace and leaning in closer to Robin so he could latch the necklace around her neck, Robin closed her eyes and caught his scent;

_He smells so good! _Robin biting her lip, when he started to pull away she embraced him in a hug, she closed her eyes as tight as she could.

"Robin?" Amon feeling the tears hit his naked shoulders and running down his back,

"Thank you for coming back," Robin choked out,

_Wow, she really must have been upset that I left _Amon thought to himself.

"Robin, my powers are awakening, that's why I left, the next time I leave I wont be coming back, they will have a hunt for me Robin," Amon explained. Robin kept hugging him but it was much more loose now, she said nothing, she wanted to plead with him to stay or to take her with him but she thought it was too childish.

"Robin," Amon knowing she wasn't going to take the news he had just told her very well, he waited for her to get upset,

"Can we check the house out and go to bed?" Robin quietly. Amon could tell she was hurt by what he had said, but he couldn't make it any better,

"Of course, come Ronin," Amon picking Robin up in his arms and checking the house. There was that deafening silence between them again, finally Robin broke the silence,

"You wont leave till I am better right?" Robin asked,

"I don't know Robin, don't worry about it, I'll tell you before I leave this time," Amon seriously.

"Maybe its best that you don't, I'm already having trouble with not trying to plead with you to take me, I'm trying to handle it the best I can," Robin starting to shake in his arms.

"Okay," Amon's voice cracking a little.


	7. Chapter 7

As Amon carried her around everywhere showing her every door and window was locked, she started to fall asleep on him, Amon climbed the stairs with her in his arms and the pup behind them, when he got to the guest bedroom he sat her in the chair and pulled the covers down and gently picked her back up and sat her on the bed, Robin grunted,

"Come on, we have to take these rags off of you," Amon turning on a lamp by the bed and walking out he went to his room and grabbed her one of his large shirts that came down to her knees. Slowly he walked back in, Robin just sat there naked holding the blanket up to her chest hiding her chest, when Amon walked over to her he could tell Robin was spacing out, tears were slowly running down her face, slowly Amon put the shirt on her and her arms in the arm holes. Slowly she raised her head, but she didn't look at Amon,

"Stay Amon," Robin so softly, Amon took out his handkerchief and wiped her tears away from her face, he didn't know what to say, he was still wanting to find the mere human man that had done this to poor little Robin, Amon gently lifted her legs and slid them under the covers and pulled the covers up over her. Again he walked out of the room, Robin figured he had gone to bed, slowly she got up and made her way over to the window and looked out, there was a street lamp outside, Robin could see little tiny snowflakes falling from the sky, slowly she raised the blinds to get a better look at the snow. A few minutes dragged by, Amon came back in, he was in crimson silk sleep pants and nothing else, he had brought a cloth to clean the junk off of Robin's face, and a glass of water with some sleeping pills.

"Robin," Amon growled, Robin glanced to the side,

"I wanted to see the snow," Robin sliding down to rest on her knees in the floor, Amon threw his blankets and pillow on the floor by Robin's bedside, slowly he put the glass of water and the pills on the bedside table and walked over to her, he glanced outside and then drew the blinds, slowly he sat down with her,

"Close your eyes," Amon boomed, Robin stared at him, finally she closed her eyes,

"What the hell was Dojima thinking? And you, why would you let her do something like this to you, who were you trying to impress?" Amon growled semi quietly as he started to wiped her face off that held a mixture of salty tears and running makeup. Robin was quiet,

"I thought you might show up, I wanted you to see that I am not a child anymore, to prove to you that I was a grown woman, you of all people know me, you know me better than anyone else, or you should, you should have seen the level of maturity that I held when I first arrived, and that I still hold today," Robin getting a little upset, Amon was caught off guard,

"You know I never party, you know I don't ever have any fun like a normal kid should," Robin slowly opening her eyes and looking away from him.

"And now all that might be coming to an end, if I am pregnant," Robin hanging her head, slowly Amon put the rag on the floor to the side, he slowly took her hair down out of all the pins that Dojima had stuck in it,

"Robin, don't worry about the future, things will work themselves out, and do you know why you were raped tonight?" Amon boomed, Robin shook her head, he gently lifted her chin, he stared in her eyes,

"Because you were gorgeous, and because the guy was a bastard, a dead bastard if I get my hands on him, I don't care if he was a drunk mere human man," Amon growled again. Robin smirked,

"You think I was gorgeous?" Robin quietly, Amon looked at her angrily, he hated that these emotions were flying out of his mouth like this,

"Yes, Robin, you were gorgeous, you don't have to hide behind a long dress anymore, you aren't in the monastery anymore, you can dress however you want," Amon explained, Robin was starting to shake a little, she crawled over to Amon and curled up to him, her head resting against his chest over his heart.

~She may even need you to sleep with her and hold her to let her know that you are there.~ the doctor's advice sticking in his head, Amon slowly wrapped his arms around her, he grabbed a blanket and wrapped himself with huge soft blanket and held the blanket around Robin in his arms.

"I'm not alone…anymore," Robin mumbled as she fell asleep, Amon's fingers without notice started gently playing with a small amout of Robin's hair, he closed his eyes,

"You were never alone Robin," Amon whispered, he waited till Robin was good and asleep and decided to lay her down in the bed.

"Don't leave me," Robin feeling his heat being pulled away from her, he gently got under the covers with her and pulled the covers and her close to him, she rolled over and placed her head over his heart, he stared at her.

~She is so scared, that's why she is acting like a child, she needs someone right now.~ Amon reminding himself, slowly he planted a kiss on her forehead, Robin slowly raised up,

"I …cant sleep Amon," Robin eyeing the water sitting on the table, Amon looked in the direction she was looking in. He reached over and grabbed the water and gave her the water, he grabbed the sleeping pills,

"Take these, they are sleeping pills, I don't know if they will work for you or not, but its worth a try," Amon giving her the pills, she swallowed them with the water,

"Thank you for taking care of me Amon," Robin quietly, Amon stared at her,

"Robin, we are partners, and I haven't been the best partner to you but that's going to change, come on now get some sleep," Amon explained. Robin laid her head back down on his chest,

"Amon, I know this is going to sound stupid, but can you sing to me," Robin hoping he wouldn't turn her down. Amon's mouth dropped opened a little,

"What do …you want me to sing?" Amon clearing his throat, he knew he couldn't sing, he never sung,

"Just sing something to lull me to sleep….um, I kind of like hearing your voice," Robin blushing against his bare chest, he could feel the heat her face gave off, he smirked,

"I think you are about the only one, even I myself can't stand to sing, in fact I've never sung in my life, not even in the shower," Amon stated.

"Okay then," Robin sighed, she started drawing her fingers on his bare chest, he found himself closing his eyes,

~Robin's thin soft fingers feel good against my skin,…what am I saying, Robin is 16 she isn't even legal to get married to, I would get arrested for being with her.~ Amon grunted. Again he cleared his throat, he started to sing but he started out so softly she had to concentrate hard to hear the words he was booming out;

Broken this fragile thing now,

And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces

And I've thrown my words all around

But I can't, I can't give you a reason

I feel so broken up

And I give up

I just want to tell you so you know

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you

You are my only one

I let go, but there's just no one who gets me like you do

You are my only, my only one

Made my mistakes, let you down

And I can't, I can't hold on for too long

Ran my whole life in the ground

And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone

And something's breaking up

I feel like giving up

I wont walk out until you know

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you

You are my only one

I let go, but there's just no one who gets me like you do

You are my only, my only one

Here I go, so dishonestly leave a note for you my only one, and I know you can see right through me so let me go and you will find someone

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you

You are my only one

I let go, but there's just no one, no one like you

You are my only, my only one

Amon felt Robin had stopped rubbing her fingers on his bare flesh in the middle of the song, he thought about the words to the song, he held Robin tight, as his gun laid on the table next to him.

"Robin, I don't know if I will ever be able to tell you this when you are awake, but you are my only one," Amon strongly boomed, he turned the lamp off, Robin smiled and her eyes couldn't help but leak out a couple tears. Amon fell asleep as he gently rubbed her back and turned toward her and buried her in his arms but he made sure to give her some breathing room and he soon fell asleep.

4 in the morning

Robin jerked, she sat straight up in bed and she was pouring with sweat, Amon felt her jerk up, he started rubbing her back, slowly he pulled her back into his arms, Robin looked at Amon,

"I'm... scared," Robin starting to shake, Amon had his eyes closed, he petted her hair,

"Shh, that human isn't going to hurt you, remember you are a craft user, you can defend yourself like you have always been doing," Amon gently running his bare fingers over her arm,

"I can't I'll freeze up, I wont be able to use my powers," Robin laying her head on a pillow.

"That's why you will have me watching your back, as long as you have this," Amon pulling out her locket from within her shirt that was still latched around her neck,

"As long as you wear this, I will be around watching your back," Amon boomed tiredly. Robin stared at his eyes,

"Did you mean it, did you mean what you said after you stopped singing?" Robin quietly, Amon stared at her,

"Yes, Robin, now, try and go back to sleep," Amon still holding her and still lightly running his fingertips over her arm, Amon closed his eyes, Robin slowly allowed her eyes to shut and sleep to take over.


	8. Chapter 8

**My snow Bird**

Amon still held Robin, but he was waking up, slowly he removed himself from her side, he stepped down on the carpet, he knew that Robin would wake shortly, he opened the blind, there was a thick white blanket of snow on the ground outside. Amon had a good idea, he changed into some pants and a black sweater, he could hear Robin calling for him, he walked back into her room, he had a thick pair of sleep pants for Robin to wear, he had also grabbed another sweater for her and one of his thick robes. He laid them on the bed,

"Get dressed in those, you are going to have some fun for once," Amon boomed, he had a straight look on his face and he walked out, Robin was confused,

~Fun?~ Robin cocking her head to the side in confusion. Slowly she slid into the clothes, she walked out holding onto the railing, her stomach growled, she held her stomach as her head started to swim and ach, Amon was coming out of his room, he saw her swooning, he quickly walked over to her and caught her,

"It's a hangover, come on I'll get you something for it," Amon gently picking her up in his arms and walking down the stairs, he sat her on the couch and got her a glass of water with some Aspirin, he came over to her and sat on the table in front of her.

"Take this," Amon giving her the pills and the water,

"How you feeling this morning, from …" Amon being interrupted,

"Still a bit sore, but I guess that is to be expected, seen as it was my first," Robin hanging her head, she heard a growl come from Amon and heard his cursing, she put her hand to his chest, she shook her head.

"Amon, there's no need for that, I'm strong, I've got to be," Robin strongly, Amon stared at her eyes,

"Follow me," Amon grabbing her wrist gently and walking outside with her,

"Oh shit! Amon, its freezing," Robin stopped as the frozen morning air hit her,

"Come on," Amon picking her up and standing her in the blanket of snow, he balled up some snow and gave it to her. Robin stared at the cold snow, she glanced back up and Amon was gone, he was running,

"Come on, hit me with it, if you can," Amon balling up some. Robin smirked, she threw it at him, she missed, Amon threw his, he barely got her arm, Robin dusted it off, she gently bent down and fixed another snow ball, she threw it at him, he was running right for her, but he was still far away, she threw it at him and got him in the leg.

"Better," Amon slightly smiling, Robin was caught off guard, her mouth fell open a little,

"You, you just smiled," Robin seriously, Robin was pelted in the back by something, she stumbled forward, Amon ran and caught Robin, they fell in the snow, Amon falling on his ass and Robin falling on his lap on her back,

"You butt, you weren't supposed to fall and take me with you," Robin growled as she playfully slapped his arm. Amon was busy giving Karasuma and Dojima an ugly look, Robin jerked her head up, she was starting to tremble a little,

"Robin," Amon slowly standing her up, he held her up,

"What's wrong with you Robin?" Karasuma confused,

"She drank up all the eggnog last night," Michael remembered.

"I… I thought that Harry was joking when he said that it would kick me in the ass," Robin trying not to be all weird around them,

"You want to make a snowman with us?" Karasuma asked Robin and Amon, Amon scoffed and threw Karasuma a ball of snow, it hit her right in the stomach, she fell back on her ass, holding her stomach.

"That's for sneaking up on Robin," Amon growled, Karasuma gave him an ugly look,

"You guys need to get Robin some more clothes, go to the mall and pick her up something, something that's not pink Dojima, and some jeans this time, get her some regular clothes, Karasuma I think you would be better at picking out Robin some clothes, here, I'll give you some money," Amon taking Robin in and sitting her down on the couch.

"Amon…thank you for not telling them," Robin quietly, Amon nodded and grabbed his wallet, he ran out and gave the girls $200 to buy clothes with for Robin, Amon pulled Karasuma over to the side,

"Robin's started her period, can you buy her some pads also," Amon giving her a little extra, Karasuma smiled a little,

"Our little Robin is a woman now," Karasuma winking at Amon.

"You have no idea," Amon watching the two women leave, Michael and Sakaki walked toward Amon,

"So, want to hang out Amon?" Sakaki asked, Amon frowned,

"No, Robin isn't feeling all that well, I have to look after her," Amon walking into the house and shutting the door.

"So, um, what did you tell Karasuma about getting the pads for my bleeding?" Robin quietly,

"I told her that you just started your period, would you like to have a shower?" Amon asked. Robin moaned happily at the word shower,

"Yes, I would enjoy a nice hot shower," Robin slowly getting up, Amon let her lean on him, they got to the bathroom.


	9. Chapter 9

Amon locked the door behind him and put his gun on the sink, Robin started to strip down, Amon turned around,

"You need some help?" Amon offered, Robin remained quiet, she started to stumbled a little. Amon reached out and held her waist so she couldn't fall, he never let his eyes wander, he stared in her eyes, she slowly pulled her sweater off, she glanced at Amon.

"Why aren't you looking at my body?" Robin confused,

"I have a great deal of respect for you Robin, you are my partner, I'm not going to stare at my partner's naked body," Amon having both hands still on her waist, she pulled the rest of her clothes off. Amon sat her on the toilet.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked quietly,

"You aren't taking a shower by yourself when you can't stand on your own," Amon boomed as he started to take his clothes off, Robin turned her head,

~I can't believe this, Amon is taking a shower with me, maybe we shouldn't do this. ~ Robin beginning to think.

"Amon, I don't need a shower that bad, I'll be fine," Robin blushing a little,

Amon slid out of his pants and boxers, he adjusted the water to make sure it wasn't too hot or too cold, slowly he picked Robin up.

"Robin, you need a shower, it will be fine, you don't have to worry about me doing anything to you, I'm just going to hold you up while you clean yourself," Amon boomed, as he got in the shower with Robin after grabbing a wash cloth, Robin closed her eyes, groaning as the hot water hit her, she raised her arms over her chest and slowly raised her hands and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I should have just went home last night," Robin mumbled, Amon held her wet waist,

"It's okay to get out once in a while Robin, but I don't think I would have dressed like that, Dojima should have known better," Amon growled.

"No, its not that, it's just my hair, it's got a can of hairspray in it, it wont ever come out," Robin whined, Amon was confused,

~Robin, worried about her hair, that's all. ~ Amon thought, he grabbed some of his shampoo, which was very expensive but it was some good stuff, he poured some in his hand.

"Here, hang on to the bar, I've got some shampoo that will restore your hair back to normal," Amon boomed, Robin turned her back to him and hung onto the bar, Amon gently started massaging her head with the shampoo, Robin sighed,

"That feels really good," Robin having her eyes closed, Amon smirked, he massaged her hair a little longer.

"Let that sit there for a few minutes, just wash the rest of yourself, then we'll wash it out," Amon boomed as he washed his hands off, Robin finished washing her body, she just wanted to stand there and enjoy the water.

"Mmmm, this feels so good," Robin groaned, Amon looked down at his member and it was starting to react to her moans, he closed his eyes and shook his head,

~I'll take a cold shower after she finishes. ~ Amon thought, finally Robin washed her hair out. Amon grabbed some conditioner,

"Here, let me put some conditioner in your hair, it will help too," Amon boomed, Robin stood facing him as he started to massage her scalp again, she watched the water run down his upper body.

~My god, he is so muscular, muscles popping up everywhere~ Robin slowly closing her eyes, Amon was finally finished with her hair, Robin washed it out.

"Are you ready to get out?" Amon boomed, Robin nodded, he helped her out and grabbed her a towel,

"Dry off and get dressed in the clothes I gave you, I'm going to finish up here," Amon demanded. Robin followed his directions as he finished in the shower. Amon turned the shower off,

"Can you hand me a towel," Amon boomed, Robin grabbed a towel and tossed it to him, he dried off and tied the towel around his waist, and he stepped out.

"Amon…where are the pads that the doctor gave us last night?" Robin asked, Amon stared at her,

"Let me check and see how much you are bleeding, I might have to take you back to the doctors," Amon concerned. Robin swallowed hard and let him look at the other pad,

"You're fine," Amon knowing about things like that because he dated Touko and she was very open with him even when he really didn't care to know about stuff like that, Robin looked at Amon,

~Touko, he dated her, so that's probably how he could know so much about it. ~ Robin staring at him.

"Just stay right there, they are in the car, I'll go and get them for you," Amon walking out to the garage, he grabbed the stuff and walked back into the bathroom, Amon gave her one and put the rest under the sink,

"If you need anymore, they are right under the sink," Amon putting his clothes back on in the bathroom.

"Thank you Amon," Robin quietly,

"Amon, do you have a brush I could use?" Robin mumbled, Amon handed her a brush, she sat there brushing her hair,

"My hair, it's back to normal," Robin smiling big, Amon felt of her hair,

"Yep, it feels so much better now that the junk is out of it," Amon running his fingers through her hair. Robin slowly closed her eyes as he played with her hair, Amon finally stopped playing with it and took her down to the living room.

"Think you can handle some breakfast?" Amon sitting her on the couch,

"I guess I could try," Robin lying down, Amon laid a blanket over her and walked to the kitchen, Robin slowly started to drift asleep.


End file.
